Nuevos Miembros
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Jet y Droy la abandonaron y no los culpa. Necesita aclarar sus sentimientos sin saber que su mayor miedo, la ayudará a resolverlos.


¡Tará! Escribí otro fic ¡wiiiii! Lo hice para dormir en paz (no dejaba soñar con esta cosa horrorosa) y esto fue lo que salió. Espero no esté tan mal, sin contar no dejé pasar mucho tiempo entre mi otro fic y este, pero sólo me queda una semana de vacaciones para escribir como loca antes de ser esclavizada por los códigos una vez más ^^

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Aquí solo somos peones en su (muy) dramático juego de ajedrez (Y digo dramático porque sufro demasiado al no ver a Gajeel y Levy juntos de una vez por todas¬¬)

Nuevos Miembros

Lo miró desde la barra, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba. ¡Rayos! No podía evitar sentirlo, pero tampoco quería dejar de mirarlo. Había algo en él, en su rudeza, que le causaba admiración, ternura y ese miedo que aún, a veces, la atormentaba por las noches. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que salió a caminar. Pronto, sus pies la llevaron frente a aquél árbol donde estuvo maniatada, sufriendo como resultado de la amenaza de Phantom Lord. No, no quería pensar en eso.

Jet y Droy intentaron protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudieron más que ceder ante el poder del Dragon Slayer. Y ahora ella les pagaba de esta forma.

Confundida, siguió caminando hasta la casa de Lucy. Tocó varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Se sentó un momento en uno de los escalones en la entrada. Podía mirar el río, le gustaba hacerlo, además justo pasaba por ahí una pareja en una balsa.

"_Sería lindo ir con él en una de esas_" pensó, perdida en el reflejo del sol sobre el agua "_¡Pero qué…! ¡Levy McGarden! ¿Qué estás pensando?"_

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a tocar con más insistencia que antes, ya oscurecía y los miembros de Shadow Gear la abandonaron dos días antes.

"_No lo merecen, ellos no merecen que les haga esto, que me sienta así_"

Tomó una bocanada de aire para seguir tocando. Seguramente Lucy dormía (porque ella sabía que la maga estelar tenía el sueño pesado como oso) (sin ofender a los osos ^^U), por eso no abría la puerta aún.

—Si yo fuera tú, no me esforzaría tanto— dijo una voz fuerte detrás de ella, erizándole completamente la piel—, la Conejita salió a una misión con Salamander y Happy.

Era él.

No sabía de donde venía, cómo fue a dar a Phantom Lord, ni qué lo motivó a ingresar a Fairy Tail. Constantemente lo miraba platicar con Juvia, pelear con Natsu o molestar a Lucy; pero dudaba que alguno de ellos supiera más de lo que ella sabía en ese preciso instante sobre él. Parecía que no sentía nada o que ocultaba sus sentimientos para evitar verse vulnerable. Por eso, Levy aún le temía de una forma extraña. Sin embargo, ahora tenía frente a ella a Gajeel y a su exceed, Panther Lily.

—Gracias por decirme, Gajeel-kun, aunque creo que un poco tarde— sonrió nerviosamente—, levo bastante tiempo aquí, esperando…—sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor.

¡Cómo pudo pasarle! La calle estaba sumida en la penumbra y ella sola, aún lejos de su casa.

—Me voy, no quiero que mi presencia te incomode— Gajeel comenzó a caminar, seguido por Lily—.No quiero darte problemas.

El pequeño exceed se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, mas no se detuvo junto a la chica peli azul.

—Gajeel, espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Ella aún teme Lily. Puedo olerlo. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero he tratado de enmendar mi error. Con todo eso, aún tiene miedo y no puedo soportarlo.

Al momento, Gajeel sintió como algo se colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. No algo, sino alguien.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Levy, paralizándola. Soltó a Gajeel y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, sonrojándose. Ambos la miraban sorprendidos.

—Lo… lo lamento, Gajeel-kun.

— ¡Tch!— el Dragon Slayer continuó su camino—.No tienes porqué explicarme que tienes miedo. Sé que aún me temes.

— ¡No! No… no te temo a ti…es que—jugaba con sus dedos índices con la mirada baja—, verás… yo temo… temo a la oscuridad…

Él levantó una ceja.

—Así que era eso enana. Por eso tu olor— ella se sonrojó al escuchar lo último—.Vamos, Lily y yo te acompañaremos hasta tu casa, nos queda de paso.

Aún el sonrojo no desparecía de su rostro cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de Gajeel y Lily. Miraba al suelo, se sentía tan ridícula luego de su escena anterior. Sus pasos eran especialmente pequeños, dejando una gran distancia entre ella y sus acompañantes. Intentaba ir más rápido, mas le era imposible, como si algo en su interior deseara mantener distancia de aquél que la agredió. De repente, dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Miraba sin creerlo.

— ¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Bájame ahora!

—Vas demasiado lento enana.

—Pero no hace falta que me cargues— sonaba molesta.

—Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible. Parece que habrá una tormenta.

—Como quieras entonces.

Sonrió de lado en señal de victoria. Levy escondió su cabeza en el cuello del chico. Sentía su respiración lenta, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, sus rudas manos sobre su piel. En su totalidad, era un manojo de emociones que subía hasta su rostro, dejando un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

_"—Su olor_— pensaba llevándola en brazos —, _su olor es tan dulce…"_

Llegaron a Fairy Hills, justo cuando un trueno ensordecedor hizo retumbar el cielo. Gajeel bajó lentamente a Levy, quien miraba al suelo, apenada.

—Gracias por traerme, Gajeel-kun.

—No fue nada enana—Sonrió

— ¡Claro que lo fue! Para mí… para mí lo fue… emmm… ¿Quieres pasar un rato? Tengo algo de té… ¡Y galletas!

— No hace falta— Otro trueno invadió el espacio—Debemos irnos.

Lily estaba encogido detrás de un tonel. Salió con cautela cubriendo sus redondas orejitas con sus patas delanteras. Apenas lograba salir de su escondrijo, cuando otro estruendoso sonido lo hizo volver.

—Aunque, después de todo…—dijo mirando al cielo—.Podríamos pasar un rato. Pero sólo por Lily.

Levy sonrió de oreja a oreja. Dejó pasar a sus acompañantes, quienes tomaron asiento en un mullido sillón azul. Sintió _ese_ aroma cautivador en exceso, que provenía de todas partes y de ninguna, escondido en cada recoveco que dejaban los miles de libros estibados por toda la habitación. Sí, Gajeel estaba ensimismado en aquel lugar, en el momento que la peli azul volvía con el servicio del té.

—Pobre Lily—ella señalaba al gato recostado en el sillón—. El miedo ha hecho que se quede profundamente dormido.

—No puedo creer que sea tan miedoso.

—Vamos, es sólo una ternurita alada. Estará bien.

Su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan relajante.

— ¿Así que tus guardaespaldas te dejaron?

El sobresalto de aquella pregunta la hizo brincar. Tomó asiento en la mesita de centro, dejando su bandeja de lado.

—Ellos no me dejaron-sonreía nerviosamente—. Bueno… algo así… realmente… me dejaron, sin importarles lo que me pase—ahora sonaba molesta- Nunca lo había hecho, solo se fueron- hablaba por lo bajo—. Todo por sus celos…

— ¿Celos?—arqueó una ceja— ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

—Pues…—su molestia quedaba atrás, dejando vergüenza en su lugar—. Digamos que… algo por el estilo…po… podrías decirse que...que s-sí.

—No deberías apenarte por tal cosa. Que alguien te guste no es malo.

— ¡¿Quién dijo que era malo?! Además, ¿Cómo sabes si no te gusta nadie?

— ¿Y cómo sabes tal cosa? Entérate enana, me gusta una chica preciosa, en la que pienso siempre, deseando robarle un beso.

Levy se levantó de golpe, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda al come hierro. Sus mejillas enrojecían y sentía el latir de la sangre en sus sienes.

— Entonces… ¡¿por qué no lo haces?! - Gritó con los ojos cerrados y un deje de furia en la voz.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Robarle un beso?

Las palabras de Gajeel sonaron justo detrás de su oreja derecha. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos al tiempo que sentía las manos de él en su cintura, girándola para quedar frente a frente. La levantó y posó sus labios en los de la pequeña maga. Ella cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejándose llevar. Se separaron lentamente, permaneciendo aún con las frentes unidas.

—Ese par de idiotas me las pagará—dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios—. Mira que dejarte sola sin importarles.

—No me dejaron sola. Me dejaron contigo—Ambos rieron sin separarse.

Desde el tejado de la casa contigua, Jet y Droy miraban aquella dulce escena.

— ¡Ese maldito!—Dijo Droy, entre dientes— ¡La hemos perdido!

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría Droy, no dramatices.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Jet sonrió

— ¿Sabes? Había pensado que Shadow Gear necesita más miembros.

Droy suspiró y sonrió, mientras aún contemplaba a aquella pareja.

Espero no recibir bombas molotov en casa por escribir tan horrible XD Gracias a los que leyeron (si es que alguien lo hizo)

¡Besitos!


End file.
